Kiss
by animegalnya
Summary: A month after Kagome returns to the Feudal Era, InuYasha and Kagome finally discuss their future. One-shot. InuKag fluff. Inuyasha's POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I'M BACK! :D A lot of stuff happened a couple years ago and I had to stop uploading fanfics, but I've got my own laptop now, so...here I am! =] I love InuYasha and this pairing, so I decided to have this be the first thing I've uploaded in two years. Enjoy!

Kiss

It's been a month since she returned to the Feudal Era, and already she's adjusted to life here. Everyday, I sit on the sidelines, watching her, not sure if this is real. We've walked, we've talked, and just held each other when we're alone. But in the month that she's been back, I still haven't done the only thing left to do-kiss her.

"InuYasha!"

I sighed. "Shippou, go bug Miroku."

"Sheesh, I just wanted to say hi." he looked around, but saw that I was alone. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

I nodded in the direction of the village. "With Kaede."

Shippou smiled. "She's really good at being a priestess."

I rolled my eyes. "Anything else you want?"

"Ya know, one of these days Kagome's gonna get sick of your attit-OW!"

I bonked him on the head with my fist. "Shaddup."

"Osuwari!"

The enchanted beads glowed before pulling me down into the dirt. "ACK!"

Shippou was grinning again. "Kagome!" he ran into her arms.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I snapped, looking up at her.

She was trying to hold back a smile, and failing miserably. "After all this time you still haven't stopped picking on him?"

Shippou nodded. "That's right! InuYasha's as mean and immature as ever!"

I wanted to hit him again, but I aslo didn't want to eat dirt again. I stood up, glaring at them. "Am not!"

"So, Kagome, how are you?" Shippou asked, obviously ignoring me.

Kagome smiled at him, but glanced at me. "Oh, I'm doing ok. It's been easy for me to fit in here." She laughed. "Not much has changed."

I'm such an idiot! Hitting Shippou like that...stuff like that makes her unhappy, stupid! I should be the one making her smile and laugh, making her happy...

"Well, I've gotta get going, but I'll stop by soon!" Shippou gave her a hug before waving at me. "See ya!" he transformed and took off, leaving Kagome and I alone.

"What's with that look?"

I jumped. When did she walk in front of me. "Hu-huh?"

She frowned. "Ok, maybe I went too far..."

"Maybe?" I interupted her.

She sighed. "Fine, that was too far, but just because it's been three years doesn't make him that much older. It's not fair for you to pick on him like that."

I sighed. "Yeah...sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him the next time he stops by."

"Okay, okay, I get already." I rolled my eyes.

She held my hand. "Come on, I'm done for the day." She smiled.

I couldn't help smiling back. "Anywhere you want to go?"

She wrapped her arms around me, and I closed my eyes as I hugged her back, inhaling her scent. "I don't know. It's been a few years, remember?"

I remembered alright...three years of waiting, leaning over the well, thinking of her voice, her scent, her smile...Oh, yeah, I remembered.

"Actually...can we go to the tree?" she asked.

I didn't need to ask which tree she was talking about. I let go of her and turned around so she could get on my back. I felt good to run with her again, to have her wrap her arms around me as I run through the forest. When we reach the sacred tree, she climbs off my back and looks at the spot where I had been pinned to the trunk for fifty years. She presses her hand against it, keeping her eyes on the tree.

"Three years ago...I left this place." she turns around to face me. "When that happened...my whole world fell apart." she looks back at the tree. "When I thought I'd never see this place again...the friends I made..." I see her smile a little. "...the hanyou I love."

I fought back a blush. Where was she going with this...?

She faced me again, her cheeks a soft pink. "It's you, InuYasha...it always has been you."

I always thought that I would be the first to say it, so I was thrown a little off guard. "K-Kagome..."

She took a few steps closer to me. "I've waited so long to tell you..." she smiled sadly. "...but even if you don't feel the same way, at least I finally got to tell you."

"Idiot." I pull her into my arms. She really is stupid...thinking that I wouldn't love her...idiot! "I've always loved you, Kagome."

She leaned against me and I pulled her closer to me. "But, Kikyo..."

"Is dead. And she has been for a long time. Of course I'll always love her...she was the first person I ever liked. But there's a reason things happened the way they did. If Naruku hadn't done everything he did, although it was all terrible, it happened for a reason. When we were trapped inside the Shikon no Tama, I realized something...something really important." I looked down at her. "The reason you were born wasn't to be trapped inside the jewel forever." I ran my claws through her hair. "It was to meet me...and I was born to meet you. Kikyo is still important to me, but you...I never felt this way about Kikyo-ever. These feelings...they're so strong, I don't even know what to do with myself."

She presses her hands against my cheeks. "InuYasha..."

I kiss her forehead. "Kagome...I want to be with you. I never want to be apart again."

She smiles, tears in her eyes. "Never."

I can't wait any longer. I lean forward and press my lips to hers. It was short and gentle, but it felt likes years...those three, agonizingly long years of being apart.

She pulls back, a big smile on her face. "So there really is a sensitive side somewhere in you."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to hit you over the head, too?"

She tapped one of the beads around my neck. "It wouldn't be very smart."

I catch her hand in mine, holding it close to my face so I can kiss her fingertips. "...I want to marry you someday, Kagome."

She stares at me, surprised. "R-really?"

I nodded. "I've waited three years, but I can wait a little longer...if you want to-ACK!"

She threw her arms around me, making me stumble backwards and trip, falling to the ground. "Yes!"

I wrap my arms around her, holding her as close as possible without hurting her. "Kagome..."

She smiles at me. "And it doesn't matter when. We have time."

I smile back. "All the time in the world."

After that day, I kissed Kagome every day. And everytime, it only got better and better. A month later, we were married, and I had made Kagome my mate. It didn't matter that we had been apart for so long...what really mattered was the fact that we never saw other people because we remained in love even with 500 years separating us. And that is still true now.

Woohoo! Finished! I hope this turned out good...I've been writing fanfics on paper without a lot of people actually reading them, so please go easy on me with this one...it's been a while...eh heh...

Please review!


End file.
